


Ice cream & french lessons

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Carmilla and Laura met at a grocery shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream & french lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Like I told you, this is my OS after I watched the season finale.  
> Don't worry, 0 spoiler since it's an AU.  
> Enjoy!!

It was a Friday afternoon like any other where my story starts.

I was, as usual, at the supermarket, I didn't have to go to school then.  
I was almost done; I just needed to get my favorite ice cream. Not a week goes by where I don't eat ice cream whatever the season.  
I went to the freezer aisle, and thank God that there were still two pots of it left. At that moment, a girl with dark hair and eyes took one of the pots.

"Cookies and cream huh?" I noticed.  
"Yeah it's my guilty pleasure. The darkness of the cookies is perfectly balanced with......." She started before I cut her off.  
"The lightness of the vanilla ice cream. It seems that we have the same taste." I smiled at her as I finished her sentence; she smiled back at me as we parted ways.

This was the first time I had seen this girl, seeing as I was here every week without fail for my pot of ice cream. It was fun meeting someone new who had the same tastes as I do.

The following week she's in the freezer aisle again.

"Hello." I say with a smile.  
"Hey cookies and cream girl! You here for a pot?" She asks.

"Yes I am!" I answered, a smile forming with the fact that she had remembered me. She handed me one of the pots and we say goodbye as we part ways again. Maybe I will see her again next week, she seems really nice I think to myself.

I was right! The following Friday, I got to the store first and made my way to the freezer aisle, no sooner had I got there, than she turned up. We both looked in the freezer at the same time, I noticed that there was only one pot left.

"Am I too late?" She asks looking away from the freezer towards me.  
"That's the only pot left." I say with a sad smile.  
"Oh crap! I was really in need of the ice cream. You see I just broke up with my girlfriend and......." She stopped I could see tears forming before she continued.  
"I'm sorry, I really don't know why I'm telling you all this? I hardly know you. Goodbye." She then turned to leave.  
"Wait!" I call out to stop her leaving. "You need this more than I do. You should take it!" I say offering her the pot of ice cream.

She smiled a sad smile "No, don't worry about it, you were here first so you should take it." She said pushing the pot back towards me.

I paused for a moment thinking. "You know what, you seem to need the ice cream AND someone to talk to. How about I get it and we go to the park or something and we can share it and you can bend my ear?" I put to her.

It seemed like she was weighing up the alternatives, and then she replied. "OK that sounds good to me, but please let me give you half towards it?"  
"No need it's done!" I answer as I go through the checkout.

The girl follows me as I leave the store and go outside. There was a comfortable silence between us as we arrived at the park. I went to my usual spot. A bench by the fountain. It was somewhere I came to when I wanted some time away from everything. The park was pretty empty; most people would still be at work or school.  
We sat down and I took the ice cream out of the bag and I took out the spoon I always carried around with me (don't ask me why? I just did!) I open the ice cream and give the girl the spoon and I took the little one you always got with the pot.

"Firstly, I think we should introduce ourselves, as we do not yet know each other's names." I asked with a smile.  
"Yes, I'm Carmilla Karnstein." She offered smiling back.

I offered my hand as I said my name. «I’m Laura, Laura Hollis." We shook hands.  
"Ok Carmilla so what's your story? Also why was it the first time we met three weeks ago if you, like me, go to the store every Friday?" I started to ask. My inquisitive nature taking over.

"Well, usually I would go to the supermarket on Friday mornings, but my boss decided to change my shifts, so now I work in the morning and do my shopping in the afternoon." She replied quite happily.  
"Where do you work? If you don't mind me asking?"  
"At a book store." Carmilla replies.  
"Ah nice, er so do you want to talk about your ex?" I ask quickly.

"Erm OK." She pauses before she carries on. "Her name is Ell. We've been together or rather we were together for two years. She's a bit older than me. She recently started talking about adopting a child together. I mean I can understand her wanting to as she is 32, but I'm not ready for kids yet. I mean I'm only 22 and you could say I'm still a kid myself in some ways. Anyway she gave me an ultimatum that it was either her and a baby or nothing. I told her that I needed some time to think so I was going to leave for a while. As you can understand I was pissed off. She then turned it round on me and said that every time we have a disagreement I disappear for days. She then said if I left this time then that was it we were over. I left........" Carmilla paused again. "So now I am living in a hotel, and trying to find an apartment which is harder than I thought. So that's why I needed the ice cream. I was hoping it would cheer me up. It will be hard to forget about Ell you see because she was my first love." She let out a small sigh.

"So you don't love her anymore?" I ask carefully.

"No, I'm not in love with her anymore. She pissed me off too much. It seems to me now that she wanted me to hate her. I mean we only broke up yesterday, so I went back to the apartment to get the rest of my things earlier today and I caught her in bed with some guy! You just don't do that!" There was a mix of sadness and bitterness in her voice.  
"I'm sorry I really am. If there's anything I can do please just ask."

The smile returned to her pretty face. "Tell me a bit about you. What you do? Who you are?"

I take a moment to gather my thoughts, I wasn't expecting Carmilla to ask about me. To me I was there for her. 

"OK here goes. I'm 21, I'm in my last year at university. I live near there on my own. I broke up with Danny last year, we realised we were better as friends rather than girlfriends. She is now dating one of my best friends Kirsch. Lola and LaFontaine are my two other best friends. They recently got engaged, but they are waiting until they both have jobs before setting a date to marry. So when we go to parties, I'm always the single one playing gooseberry." I laugh nervously at my little joke.

"I'm studying journalism at school as I want to be a journalist. I love investigating and finding things out. My favorite TV show is Dr Who and........ I really don't know what to say now........ Oh yeah I'm looking for a French tutor because it is my dream to celebrate my graduation in Paris, but I can't find anyone who is available to teach me Friday afternoons." I color slightly when I realize how much I have told her.

Carmilla looks at me as if thinking about something then she speaks.  
"Well I lived in Montreal for three years, so if you want to I can try and teach you what French I know? And I am also free Friday afternoons; the only thing is I will have to do my shopping first."

"Really! You would really do that for me? That's so kind of you. How much do you charge?" I blurt out excitedly.

"I will do it for nothing. I'm not a trained professional, and it would be my pleasure." She smiles a full genuine smile at me.

"Oh no! I can't take your time for free..........."

"Listen Laura, don't worry about it, it won't be free. Firstly Cupcake you will be taking my mind off the crap in my life, and secondly you will be giving me a social life."

"OH MY GOD! If you’re sure that's what you want to do then count me in. Awesome! So when do you want to start? Do you want my number?" I was so excited. Carmilla seemed nice and genuine and bonus I was learning French.

"Well I'm free now if you want? I just new to go and put my groceries away if that's OK? Also is it OK if I take your number?" Carmilla asks.

"Yeah sure that's fine. Do you want to meet me at my place?" I ask in return.

"Sure what's your address?"

I write down my address on a scrap of paper and then quickly give her my number. She sends me a text so that I have her number too. We say bye and go our separate ways.  
About an hour later, we are both sat in my couch drinking Iced Tea. I only have a small apartment which is fine by me. I sit and listen intently to Carmilla as she explained things.

"OK so, I don't really know the best way to start teaching you French as I am not a teacher, but I will do my best. How about we start today with the basic salutations, numbers, days and months? Does that sound alright to you?"

"Yeah sure, that's brilliant thank you!" I smile at her.

She handed me a sheet of paper that looked as if it had just been printed, the words in it confused me.  
She also have me exercises to do to help me learn the words faster, and it was working! We also practiced the pronunciation and I had to admit it she was really good at teaching, and I thought to myself that hearing her speak French was really hot.

"Laura are you listening?" She asked breaking my chain of thought.

"Sorry! You were saying?" I felt myself blushing.

 

"I was just asking if you wanted to say the days one more time, before we call it quits for today?"

"OK....yeah. Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi, Venderdi, Samedi and Dimanche."

"That's great Laura. I think we can call it a day now." She said as we both checked the clock on the wall.

"Oh it's this late already! Wow time really does fly when you're in good company. Thanks again Carmilla for your time and the lesson."

"You’re welcome Cupcake, and thank you for the ice cream and chat earlier and for the iced tea here. See you next week?" She asks for confirmation.

"Sure! Have a nice evening and weekend!" I reply brightly.

We pause and just stand smiling at each other and then our gaze broke and she left.  
This girl was amazing; I couldn't believe that someone so nice was helping me. I was sure that with her help, I would be able to communicate well with the locals when I got to France.

Over the next month we fell into a kind of routine on the Friday. We would meet at the supermarket and do our shopping together. We would part ways and then an hour later we were both at my place. She had taught me how to ask for and give directions, also the important vocabulary I would need for shopping, because according to Carmilla it was essential because if you go to France, you have to get souvenirs.

During the following month I started to ask Carmilla to stay a little longer after our lessons, I wanted to get to know her better, we would order pizza and we always had fun.  
We were becoming really good friends. I thought she was amazing! She always knew how to make me laugh. It was a Saturday when I received a text from her it read:

Hey Cupcake, I heard that your spring break starts next week. If you have more free time, I was wondering if you would like me to give you some more lessons (or maybe you just want to spend more time with me?) ;)   
You know my usual schedule; I have taken Wednesday off too.  
Have a nice W/E xoxo

I read and reread the text at least five times, each time blushing at the wink, before I answer.

Hey,  
Sure, I'd love that! I'm busy Monday and Thursday, I'm working on a project for school with Lola and LaF so I will be at Lola's.  
Do you want to do something on Wednesday? Maybe like go to the cinema?  
Hope you have a nice W/E too xoxo

I had a pang of regret of asking the questions when her reply came:

I knew you wanted to spend time with me ;)  
Are you asking me on a date Creampuff?

I don't know what I expected, or why I became brave but I entered her game.

Of course I want to! Why wouldn't I?  
Maybe ;)

Her reply wasn't a quick as the previous ones, I started to freak out a little, had I upset her? Why did I say that to her? What the hell was the matter with me?  
It had taken a while but I had accepted that I had a major crush on Carmilla, but that wasn't a good reason to.......... My phone vibrated and jolted me back to the room.

Sorry for the late reply. My boss just called to say that my day off was approved.  
I'm good with going to the movies on Wednesday. I have an appointment to view an apartment now so I have to go.  
TTYL ox

OK so that was proof that she wasn't mad at me and she had also said yes to going to the cinema. Did that mean that we were now going on a date?  
I sent a quick reply before going to start my homework.

Wednesday came faster than I thought. I was stressed and exited at the same time. I decided to think that it wasn’t a date since Carmilla didn’t confirm it was. I dressed casually, a pair of dark grey jeans and a shirt. I joined Carmilla in front of the cinema. She was wearing leather pants and… “Wow! A corset. Damn, she’s hot!! Ok Laura, calm down.” We greeted each other and walk together in the cinema. I bought us some popcorn.  
After the movie ended, Carmilla asked me if I wanted to take a drink with her, so we went on a little café. We were talking about the movie when I found out that she touched me more than usual. Like she brushed my hair with her fingers, or “accidently” bump her hand on mine. She even took off the whipped cream of my upper lip with her index before putting it in her mouth.

“-I totally understand why you like hot cocoa with whipped cream, cupcake! But the mustache looks not really good on you.”  
She laughed at her on joke and I couldn’t help myself so I smiled at her but I was still a bit confused about what she did. What was happening to her today? Should I ask her? Yeah, maybe I should.

“-Carm?  
-Yes cupcake?  
-What’s happening?  
-What do you mean what’s happening?  
-Hm, you know, between us? What’s happening with you?  
-Well we’re on a date aren’t we? So I’m courting you!  
-We’re on a date? But I thought we weren’t since you didn’t say you wanted it to be a date.  
-This is awkward…  
-Do you want it to be a date?  
-Only if you want it to Laura.  
-Then it’s a date!”

I couldn’t help myself so I smiled. I think I never smiled this much.

“-If I knew you’d smile like this I would’ve told you earlier! You have a beautiful smile Laura Hollis.”

Oh those seduction eyes! I think I blushed because Carm said there was no need to blush, she was only saying the truth. I thanked her before finishing my chocolate.  
Even though Carmilla appeared the confident one I could tell that she was nervous. The way her smile faltered when I caught her looking at me. The way she kept moving her hands so I couldn't see them shaking. The way her eyes were fixated on mine when we looked at each other. It was like she was constantly reassuring herself that I was really there and not a figment of her imagination.

Later, it was time for us to go. Carmilla walked me to my apartment. It was nice. I took her hand and she locked our fingers and looked at me. Her eyes were asking me if it was ok and I smiled as an answer. The walk was in a peaceful silence. We arrived at my apartment. Too quickly.

“-Well creampuff, here we are. Said Carmilla with a sad tone  
-Thanks Carmilla. Do you want to come in for a last drink? I asked her  
-I think I should go home. It was a really nice evening.  
-Yes it was. Thank you.  
-Why are you thanking me? It was your idea after all.  
-You’re right. But you could’ve said no.  
-I couldn’t say no to my favorite cupcake.”

And before I could continue to talk, Carmilla kissed me. It was soft, short and it sent butterfly through my all body. As I kissed her back I felt her trying to not smile. She seemed relieved that I kissed her back. She broke the kiss and looked at me in the eyes. All I could see was adoration. We smiled at each other.

“-Good night Laura. She told me, her right hand softly caressing my cheek.  
-Good night Carmilla.”

I leant for a quick kiss before she left.  
During the rest of my spring break, I spend as much time as I could with Carmilla. Of course she continued her French lessons. She even spent a night at my place since we fell asleep during a movie night. When we woke up this morning, I never felt this happy. I wanted to wake up with Carmilla by my side as much as I could.  
But every good thing comes to an end. So does spring break. And I knew my exams were getting closer, that’s why Carmilla decided to stop with the French lessons so I can focus on my school work. And she said I could totally go to France with no problem now.  
The end of the year came faster than I thought. My dad got to meet Carmilla during my graduation day. They seemed to get along. The following evening, Carmilla was at my place. It was the beginning of my last real summer before I started to work. I already got a job offer from a little newspaper in town so I could stay in this apartment. We were watching a movie and eating cookies & cream ice cream at the same time, when a thought came to my mind.

“Carmilla?” I asked  
“Yes, cupcake?” She looked at me with a smile.  
“Do you want to go to Paris with me?” I was red of shyness when the question left my lips.  
“I’d love to!” And then she kissed me. Passionately.   
“-I have to tell you something first.  
-What is it, cupcake?   
-I learnt a sentence in French on my own for you… Well I tried to but I’m not sure of Google’s translation…  
-Really? What is it?  
-Je suis en amour avec toi.  
-Well it’s not 100% right. When you want to say to someone that you’re in love with them, you say : Je suis amoureuse de toi.  
-Oh fuck that! Je t'aime Carmilla »

I kissed her to shut her up. But she broke the kiss really fast.

“Je t’aime aussi, Laura.”

And we kissed again. I was happy. Happy to have an awesome girlfriend with whom I’ll go to Paris. After all, they do say Paris is for lovers only.

END


End file.
